Another Avatar
by Dreamface
Summary: There's another Avatar! And not only that, but SHE is on the ship with Zuko! What if if he finds out? ZukoXoc. And for those who don't like ZukoXoc stories, the events will make you come back...MUAHAHAHA! Uh..erm...haha? Sorry for delay in chapters.
1. The Girl

**ANOTHER AVATAR**

**

* * *

**

Water, Earth, Fire, Air.

Long ago, the four Nations lived together in harmony. Then, everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked. Only the Avatar, master of all four elements, could stop them. But, when the world needed him most, he vanished.

A hundred years have passed and the Avatar has been found……

………but nobody knew that there were two.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Girl

She was watching from atop an icy mountain in the South Pole. She didn't quite know how she got there. Her name was Kitaah. Kitaah had been watching a Fire Nation ship. It was Prince Zukos' ship. They had captured the Avatar called Aang. They were now on their way back to the Fire Nation when Kitaah saw Aang jump out of the lower part of the ship. He then ran through the hall into the next floor of the ship where his staff was being stored.

Being an Airbender, he uses his staff to control the air currents around him. Well, after Aang went into the next floor, a Firebender ran up from the floor that Aang was just on and yelled, "The Avatar has escaped!"

Other Firebenders ran through the hall that Aang was running through. A little while later flames shot out of Prince Zuko's room. He was fighting Aang. The flames stopped. A little while later, Aang came running out of the hallway at the top floor. Prince Zuko was close behind. Aang had retrieved his staff. He opened it up into a kite-like thing, jumped off of the top floor and grabbed hold. He was almost safe but Prince Zuko had jumped, reached out, and grabbed hold of Aang's foot. Taken by surprise, Aang crashed of the deck of the ship. He was a couple of feet away from Prince Zuko. He was already standing. Aang scrambled onto his feet and headed for his staff. Zuko saw what he was going to do and did a firebending move to prevent it. Aang jumped away. Zuko did another and another. By now, from dodging the fire, Aang was on the edge of the ship.

Aang's friends had arrived. They were Katara, a fourteen-year-old Waterbender girl, and her older brother, Sokka, a sixteen-year-old warrior. They were riding on Aang's flying bison called Appa. By the way, Aang is a twelve-year-old Airbender (who is the Avatar, too) and had been frozen with his flying bison in an iceberg for a hundred years.

Prince Zuko did one more firebending move that made Aang lose his balance and fall into the freezing water below. Katara shouted, "Aang! No!" The next thing that happened was that all of a sudden, Aang was waterbending. His eyes and the arrows on his head and hands had turned a ghostly whitish-blue. He had waterbended back onto the ship and was fighting Prince Zuko and several other Firebenders. He used an amazing move that knocked Prince Zuko and the other Firebenders off of the ship and into the water. Kitaah thought, _No!_

Aang's friends had landed on the deck and Aang had turned back to normal. Three Firebenders were still on board and were heading towards Katara. She mimicked the waterbending move that Aang had done but at a much smaller size and way less powerful. The first time she did it, the water went backwards and froze over her brothers' feet. Annoyed, Sokka shouts, "Katara!" and goes to chip away the ice with his boomerang. Katara turns around so that she is facing the opposite direction from last time and does the waterbending move again. Yet again, the water goes backwards but at the three Firebenders covering and freezing them. Katara turns around after she does the waterbending move and discovers that they were almost at arm length away from her.

After Sokka freed himself from the ice that covered his feet, he went to go get Aang's staff. He bent down and grabbed hold when all of a sudden, another hand grabbed hold of the other end! It was Prince Zuko! He hadn't fallen all of the way off and had climbed back up. He wasn't all of the way up onto the ship ,though. Sokka hit Prince Zuko on the head with the end of the staff three times which made Prince Zuko let go and fall again. Luckily, he grabbed hold of part of the ship and started climbing up again.

Sokka shouted, "Hey Aang! You forgot something!" "Thanks, Sokka!" Aang replies. They then got onto the flying bison and took off. Prince Zuko had finally gotten back on the ship and his uncle (who is also his firebending teacher) had awoken from his nap. Before Aang, Katara, and Sokka were safe, Prince Zuko shouted, "Bring him down!" His uncle and Zuko sent a fireball at Aang and his friends. It hurtled towards them. Aang jumped up and sent an airbending move that redirected the fireball to go towards the snowy mountain that Kitaah was on. The fireball hit, the snow fell on the front of the ship and the path it was going to take, and nobody saw or knew that the snow had engulfed Kitaah.

Aang had gotten away. Prince Zuko's uncle says, "This is good news for the Fire Lord. The Fire Nations greatest threat is just a kid." Prince Zuko replies, "That 'kid' just did this." Reminding his uncle of the stuck ship. "I underestimated him, I won't do that again." Prince Zuko turned around. "Dig this ship out!" he ordered his crew. Then, seeing that most of the crew was trying to free the three Firebenders that Katara had frozen in water, said, "Uhhh, after you finish that."

About halfway through the snow, after the Firebenders had started digging the ship out, a guard found Kitaah. She had fainted. The guard was too shocked to speak. After a couple of minutes, she regained consciousness. She looked up and saw the guard staring at her. She stared back, frightened. Still shocked, the guard shouted, "Prince Zuko! Come here!" Other crewmembers started to crowd around. Trying to get a glimpse of the newly discovered treasure. Kitaah was still sitting in the snow. She couldn't escape. Tons of snow was behind her and Firebenders in front. Not only that, but she was far too weak. Prince Zuko had been talking with his uncle about where to search for the Avatar next when the guard had called for him. Annoyed, Prince Zuko walks over with his uncle. "What is it? I am far too busy to deal with your problems." Prince Zuko pushed the Firebenders out of the way to get to where the guard was talking. His uncle was close behind. The Firebender guard said, "But, sir, it's a girl…"


	2. Only Uncle Knows

Chapter 2: Only Uncle Knows

Prince Zuko pushed through the last couple of Firebenders blocking his path. He stopped next to the guard that found her. He froze and just stood there, mouth dropped in awe. Staring. He was amazed. His uncle walked up beside him. He looked at Kitaah and then back to Prince Zuko. He brought him hand up to Zuko's chin and shut his mouth. "Mind your manners, Prince Zuko." He said. He left Prince Zuko staring at her. Zuko's uncle turned his attention back to Kitaah and held out his hand. "Come child. You can call me Uncle Iroh. You must be cold." He said, smiling. There was a hint of recognition in his eyes. He was trying to remember something. He had seen her before but where and when? Kitaah stares at him and takes his hand. "You there!" He commands, "Show her to my room. I'll bunk with Prince Zuko for awhile. And get her a blanket and something to eat and drink!" The guards led her off.

As Kitaah was being led away, she heard Uncle Iroh speak to Prince Zuko. "Well Prince Zuko... Prince Zuko? Prince Zuko!" She heard Uncle Iroh thump Prince Zuko on the head. "Owwww!" What did I say about minding your manners! Do not stare and CLOSE YOUR MOUTH!" Kitaah smiled. In her mind, she was giggling. 

Kitaah and the three Firebender guards walked down the hall. Two broke away and went the opposite direction at the first turn. A little farther down the hall, the guard leading Kitaah stopped and turned around to face Kitaah. "This is where you will be staying." He said pointing his finger into Uncle Iroh's room. He pointed farther down the hall to another door. "That is where Prince Zuko and Iroh will be, incase you need any help." The guard left after that. Kitaah stepped inside her new room. While she was exploring, the two guards who had gone the opposite direction, knocked on her door. It was still open, they were just being polite. "Here is your extra blanket." One said. "And here is some food and tea." Said the other. The guard with the blanket walked over to her bed in the corner and set it on the edge. The guard with the food and tea walked over and set the tray on a desk that was next to the bed. It was starting to get dark. The guard that brought in the food lit a candle with his firebending skills. They then left.

Kitaah went over and used the candle to light the lanterns on the wall. She went over to the desk. She was thinking, I am a little hungry... Her stomach growled. She sighed. When was the last time I ate? She looked at the plate. Oh! Roasted turkey! She tasted the tea and made a face. _Eww_, she thought. _Ginseng. Oh well, it'll have to do._

She ate the roasted turkey and was about to drink the tea. She made another face and held the cup of tea to her lips when there was a knock on her door. She still hadn't closed it. She stood up and turned around. It was Prince Zuko! "You don't have to drink that, you know." He said. He was half smiling. His eyebrows were raised. "I brought something else for you to drink in case you didn't like the tea." She could tell he was nervous. He was starting to blush. In his hands, he was holding a pitcher of water and two glasses. "I don't like the tea either. It's Uncle's favorite, though." He explained. She smiled.

They both sat at the desk. Zuko talked and Kitaah would listen and smile. She giggled when he told something funny like the time Uncle's stinky feet knocked everybody out. Zuko looked at Kitaah. She was fifteen. She had long, light brown hair and beautiful blue eyes. Her skin had a light tan and she had the most perfect face. She was wearing the strangest clothes though. It was cut strangely. Going around the bottom of her neck, there was a rim of yellow. Then, there was the orange shirt she wears. It fit snugly on her. It went down to about an inch above her waist and in the middle, there was a slit (it looked like someone cut a triangle out of the shirt while making it, it looked like an upside down V). Under the slit, you could see yellow. Then around her waist, there was an orange band. She was wearing a yellow skirt after that that went down to her ankles. The long skirt wasn't tight around her. At the back, there was a cut that reached up to the back of her knees. Under the long skirt, she was wearing snug brown pants. There was a brown band just above each ankle holding the pants to her ankles. Her shoes were brown, too. 

Her clothes around her arms were odd, too. The shirt sleeves were orange and went down to just below her elbows where there was an orange band. After the band, it was yellow that went to just above her wrist where there was another orange band. There were arrows on her hands but he didn't know because the shirt went past her wrists and covered the arrows up. Her sleeves had a diamond cut that went from her shoulder to halfway to her elbow. It showed the four Nation symbols. The Water and Fire Nation symbols on one side and the Earth and Air Nation symbols on the other. He could see those and wondered why she had them. She also had an arrow on her forehead but a locket (or strand) of hair covered that so all you could see was a thin slice of blue. He didn't notice. Nobody knew but it was an Airbender outfit. 

She looked at him too. She liked his eyes. They were a golden brown and were full of curiosity, caution, and wonder. The fact is that she liked him and he liked her! Their eyes locked. They both blushed and looked away. Prince Zuko talked and told some more stories but no matter what he did, she wouldn't respond. She just smiled, giggled, or nodded. After awhile, he left and a guard came in to give Kitaah a robe for a nightgown. She changed and went to bed.

The next morning, Kitaah got dressed and went outside. Prince Zuko was practicing firebending with Uncle Iroh. Uncle Iroh looked over at her. He had remembered what he wanted to last night in a dream. But only he knew what. He continued to teach Prince Zuko. Kitaah watched them. They were heading to a Fire Nation camp where they could repair their ship. They were a mere three days away.


	3. An Agni Kai

Chapter 3: An Agni Kai

The next two days flew by. Kitaah would come out and watch Prince Zuko practice firebending. If she wasn't found watching him practice, then she was found at the front of the ship, with the wind blowing in her face. Her hair always managed to hide the arrow on her forehead. The few times it did show, nobody was around. She was very careful about hiding it. Kitaah new what could happen if someone new what or who she was. But Uncle Iroh saw the arrow once, even though it was just for a second. It reminded him of his dream.

On the third day, the ship arrived at the Fire Nation Camp. Before Prince Zuko and Uncle Iroh got off, Zuko turned to Kitaah. "I want you to stay on the ship," he whispered, "and don't let anyone see you. It is too dangerous for you to come with us." Kitaah nodded. Prince Zuko and Uncle Iroh then got off of the ship. Kitaah saw someone walking towards them and quickly ran back to her room. It was Commander Zhao come to say 'hello' to Prince Zuko.

Kitaah didn't think Zuko would be long so after about an hour, she came out of her room. She closed the door behind her and turned around. At the other end of the hall, there was a group of five Firebenders that she hadn't seen on the ship before. Startled, she didn't move. They saw her and sent a fireball (that was slightly bigger than the size of a baseball) at her. The fireball struck Kitaah just below the left collarbone. On impact, Kitaah had closed her eyes from the pain. She opened them again and stared at the wound. It stung. Her clothes, where the fireball had hit, had burned away and she was bleeding badly. These were not Firebenders from Prince Zuko's crew.

Kitaah ran down the hall, away from the Firebenders. They ran after her and yelled, "Halt!" She ran around corner after corner, down hall after hall and finally, she lost them. When she thought it was safe, she went back to her room and closed the door. Her shirt was a mess and the wound was still bleeding badly. She changed her clothes and decided that she would worry about the wound when Prince Zuko got back. Kitaah opened her room door again only to discover that the Firebenders were waiting for her outside her room. They grabbed her arm and took her as prisoner.

Kitaah and the Firebenders got off of the ship and went into the Fire Nation Camp. She was in the center of the group so nobody saw her. They went past rows and rows of tents and into one fairly large one. She saw that Prince Zuko and Uncle Iroh were inside, along with Commander Zhao. Zuko had tried to leave when the group of Firebenders that had captured Kitaah came in and blocked his path. "We've interrogated the crew like you asked, Commander Zhao. They claim that they had captured the avatar." Said the head Firebender of the group. Commander Zhao replied, "Good." He walked over to Prince Zuko and bent over to talk in Prince Zuko's ear. "Now what, exactly, happened to your ship?" he said. Prince Zuko sighed and walked back over to where Uncle Iroh was sitting in a chair. "One more thing." The head Firebender said. "What!" Commander Zhao replied, annoyed that the Firebenders were still there. "We found this girl on their ship." The Firebender shoved her forward. Prince Zuko froze.

"Well, what have we here?" Zhao said. Surprised that there was a _girl_ on their ship. "You look familiar..." Kitaah didn't move as Zhao went to touch her on the face. She was too scared. Before he did, Zuko got in his path. "Don't you touch her!" He yelled. He was in front of Kitaah and had his hand held out protectively to the side. "And what are _you_ going to do about it?" Commander Zhao threatened. At this point, Zuko was ticked. "An Agni Kai at sunset!" He said. "Fine. Guards, take the girl into one of the prison tents and guard her. If you want her back, you'll have to win." Zhao answered. When he left, Uncle Iroh spoke to Prince Zuko. "What are you thinking Prince Zuko? Do you not remember the last time you challenged a master?" "I will never forget." Prince Zuko stated.

Kitaah was taken to a small tent twenty-five tents away from the one where Prince Zuko was. The entrance was guarded by four Firebenders. Kitaah sat in the middle of the tent, on the floor, with her arms wrapped around her knees. Being surrounded by Firebenders in this place was too much. She began to have a memory that had been long forgotten since she woke up atop the snowy mountain before Zuko had found her. It had happened eight years ago, when Kitaah was seven. She was at the Northern Air Temple when an army of Firebenders had attacked. Kitaah and her friends were in their beds when an older Airbender had slammed open their door. "Girls! You must get out of here! We' re under attack! Get to safety!" Kitaah and the five other girls, Miyra and Tarya- the five year old twins, Samia- the oldest and supervisor (fourteen), Ri- the nine year old, and Fali- eight and Kitaah's best friend, jumped out of bed and put their clothes on in a flash. They went outside and turned right, to go to the top of the tower. Samia and Ri were carrying the twins to go faster and Kitaah and Fali were after them. They were going to where the giant birds were. They were going to fly to safety.

When they got to the top, they were exhausted. The many flights of stairs were too much when running. And when they got to the first place where the giant birds were kept, there was only one. The rest had escaped. Samia turned to Kitaah, "You have to get out of here!" She yelled over the noise below. "I can't without you guys!" Kitaah told her. Ri said, "There are more, higher up. We'll go there! You have to go now! We can't let the Fire Nation capture you!" Fali told Kitaah, "Ride Gray away from here. He is the most trusted. He'll take you to safety." They 'saddled' Grey up and helped Kitaah get on. The Firebenders weren't far behind now and they could all see the flames that they were creating. "Get out of here NOW!" Samia demanded. "I will not let them capture the avatar!" Kitaah looked back at them. They were all crying now. They knew that they would not make it to the next place where the other giant birds were. Kitaah was crying, too. She didn't know what she would do without them.

Fali yelled up to Kitaah, "We'll be fine! You have to get out of here!" Fali then slapped Grey to get him to fly. The twins waved good-bye as Ri and Samia picked them up again and started to run to the next hall entrance. Grey took off and the others started running to the next place. They turned the corner just as a Firebender came to the spot that they were at. Kitaah looked back. The Firebender stared at her. It was Uncle Iroh. He watched her fly away as more Firebenders ran past him and down the hallway that Kitaah's friends were running through. She heard screams. She closed her eyes for a moment and cried. Grey descended down the side of the tower and at one point went too close, too slow to where another group of Firebenders were. One saw her fly by. It was Commander Zhao. She stared back at him. She kicked Gray to make him go faster. She shut her eyes. The screams of the Airbenders back at the tower were making her cry again. She looked back one more time to see her home in flames.

Kitaah didn't remember the rest because as she was getting sadder and sadder and mad at the Fire Nation, her Avatar Spirit was awakened (meanwhile, Aang's was too, at the Southern Air Temple). The arrows on her forehead and hands turned white and glowed, and her hair was blowing around. The guards on the outside of the tent poked their head in. They were shocked at what they were seeing. One said, "You're...another avatar!" Kitaah opened her eyes which were glowing and the same color as her arrows. The guards jumped back from surprise. Kitaah started to rise off of the ground with a powerful globe of air around her. The tent ripped at the top and things were being destroyed around her. Some objects went flying around and whacked the guards in the head, knocking them out. Kitaah went higher into the air. And then, as quickly as it started, it stopped and she fainted and fell 8 feet, to the ground. She stayed there. Still knocked out.

A little while later, Zuko and Uncle Iroh went where the tent that Kitaah used to be in, only to discover her fainted, looking like she was dead, and lying on the ground in the middle of a giant mess. The guards were still knocked out. Uncle Iroh went over to her and bent down. "She is still breathing but barely." he said. Prince Zuko had been frozen. He thought she was dead. Relieved, he walked over and gently picked her up in his arms. They walked back to the ship. Still worried, he spoke to Uncle Iroh, "You can sleep in your own room again, tonight Uncle. I want to keep a close eye on her." He stared down at Kitaah. By the time they reached the ship, it was dark out. Zuko went into his room and gently placed Kitaah on his bed. He then sat in a chair at the other end of the room.

The next morning, Kitaah opened her eyes to reveal a room she hadn't seen before. She looked around and saw Prince Zuko in a chair near her. He was just starting to wake up. She smiled at him and he smiled back. "I'm glad your ok." He said. She replied back by teasing him. He tried to catch her but she ran and stood in the doorway, smiling back at him. Then, she ran out into the hall. He jumped up and started running after her. They ran around corners and down halls and eventually got to the outside. Kitaah ran around boxes of supplies and Zuko was closing in behind her. They were having fun. They were smiling and laughing. But, Kitaah turned, to see how far behind Prince Zuko was, too fast. Her hair blew out of her face and Zuko saw the arrow on her head. He stopped running. He had a shocked look on his face. She knew what had happened. She slowly walked back to him. She was staring at the ground as she walked. Kitaah stood in front of Zuko, prepared to get hurt. She saw his hand move from his side and she tensed up, prepared for a blow. Instead, he put his hand under her chin and lifted up her head so she was staring at him and kissed her.

She was shocked at what he did and didn't want the moment to end. Zuko didn't want that moment to end either. They stopped after what seemed like an eternity and stared at each other again with smiles on their faces. Then, all of a sudden, Kitaah had a look of pain in her eyes and she stopped smiling. She started to fall to the ground. Zuko put his arms under her back to prevent her from falling to the ground too hard and gently laid her down. He kneeled next to her. "What is the matter?" He said with a worried look in his eyes. He looked over her and saw that under her left collarbone, the orange was slightly darker than the rest. Kitaah was turning a pale color and was starting to faint. He gently put his finger down her shirt to where the darker color was and brought it back up. It was covered in blood. He looked up and said in an angry tone, "Commander Zhao." Uncle walked over to where Zuko was. He had just come out of his room to get some fresh air when he had seen Prince Zuko kneeling next to Kitaah with his fingers covered in blood. Prince Zuko looked up at Uncle Iroh and in an angry tone said, "Commander Zhao did this." He turned back to Kitaah and right before she fainted, said "Everything will be ok."


End file.
